Ajisai
The second Animal Path of the Six Paths of Pain belonged to a young woman who, in the anime, was a Amegakure kunoichi named Ajisai (アジサイ, Ajisai). Background In the anime, during the start of Amegakure's civil war, Ajisai was one of many to become left in awe hearing about "Pain"'s power from "Lady Angel", and their commitment to their goals of bringing peace and prosperity to the world for all villages by teaching them of hardship and pain.1 Personality While alive, in the anime, Ajisai was a very solemn and stoic person. She rarely talked more than she needed to and was very committed to her mission. A strong supporter and believer of Pain and Konan's views of the world and their plans to change it, Ajisai looked to them with unwavering trust and faith. To which end, Ajisai had noticeable disdain to the Five Great Shinobi Countries, blaming them for the hardships of smaller nations because of the wars that they dragged others into. Despite this, Ajisai is open-minded, learning that the structure of the Five Great Shinobi Countries does not define each individual that comes from them, as seen from Ajisai developing respect for Tenten. Abilities Having been chosen by Konan for a mission to search for jinchūriki, Ajisai seemed to be a skilled kunoichi. She showed noticeable skill in taijutsu, as she was able to defend herself during an all-out brawl with other genin without getting hit. She also showed quick reflexes, able to calmly dodge a kunai thrown at her. Ajisai could use the Summoning Technique to summon a strong defensive gate that could block and withstand taijutsu attacks or a giant panda to aid her in battle. She wasn't capable of jumping high, a trait which reflected on her body being used as the second Animal Path, requiring other Paths to send her body flying towards or away from locations. Fūinjutsu Similar to Tenten, Ajisai specialised in fūinjutsu showing considerable proficiency in storage-style scroll sealing. She also showed rather large reserves a of chakra, able to store large masses of the landscape that impede her path.1 In battle, she carried multiple small sealing tags, each storing a variety of weapons and tools to such as ropes, confetti, and shuriken. She was able to quickly summon her tools and surprise her enemies with a barrage of attacks or concealing her escape. Trivia * "Ajisai" (アジサイ) is the Japanese term for the Hydrangea macrophylla. * Ajisai's corpse was the only member of Pain's Six Paths of Pain to keep her voice instead of speaking through Yahiko's voice. Screenshots Scene30793.png scene19825a.png scene19849a.png scene19873a.png scene19897a.png Scene08977-0.png Scene08953-1.png Scene19129-0.png Scene19105-0.png Akatsuki11 (13).PNG Akatsuki11 (12).PNG Sandcene05107 (3).png Sandcene05107 (2).png Sceneap06487 (4).png Sceneap06487 (3).png Sceneap06487 (2).png Sceneap06487 (1).png N39506188 (5).png N39506188 (4).png N39506188 (3).png N39506188 (2).png N39506188 (1).png N39825577.png N39825554.png N39825531.png N39812720.png N39812697.png N39812674.png N39812628.png Ns413-247 40675823932 o.png Ns413-248 40675823862 o.png Ns413-241 40675824582 o.png Ns413-242 40675824512 o.png Ns413-243 40675824382 o.png Ns413-238 26847396168 o.png Ns413-240 40675824682 o.png Ns413-236 40675825002 o.png Ns413-239 40675824852 o.png Ns413-237 26847396198 o.png Ns413-244 40675824192 o.png Ns413-235 40675825052 o.png Ns413-224 25847279377 o.png Ns413-249 40675823692 o.png Ns413-225 26847396568 o.png Ns413-226 25847279307 o.png Ns413-246 26847395958 o.png Ns413-245 26847396008 o.png Tentens Troubles (37).png Tentens Troubles (35).png Tentens Troubles (34).png Tentens Troubles (426).png Tentens Troubles (423).png Tentens Troubles (424).png Tentens Troubles (420).png Tentens Troubles (417).png Tentens Troubles (418).png Tentens Troubles (419).png Tentens Troubles (234).png Tentens Troubles (233).png Tentens Troubles (232).png Naruto S405png (181).png Naruto S405png (180).png Naruto S405png (179).png Naruto S405png (182).png Naruto S405png (189).png Naruto S405png (188).png Naruto S405png (187).png Naruto S405png (186).png Naruto S405png (199).png Naruto S405png (198).png Naruto S405png (201).png Naruto S405png (203).png Naruto S405png (202).png Naruto S405png (133).png Naruto S405png (132).png Naruto S405png (131).png Naruto S405png (130).png Naruto S405png (137).png Naruto S405png (136).png Naruto S405png (135).png Naruto S405png (134).png Naruto S405png (141).png Naruto S405png (140).png Naruto S405png (139).png Naruto S405png (138).png Naruto S405png (142).png Naruto S405png (145).png Naruto S405png (146).png Naruto S405png (159).png Naruto S405png (158).png Naruto S405png (169).png Naruto S405png (168).png Naruto S405png (167).png Naruto S405png (170).png Naruto S405png (101).png Naruto S405png (100).png Naruto S405png (99).png Naruto S405png (105).png Naruto S405png (104).png Naruto S405png (103).png Naruto S405png (102).png Naruto S405png (108).png Naruto S405png (113).png Naruto S405png (112).png Naruto S405png (117).png Naruto S405png (116).png Naruto S405png (115).png Naruto S405png (114).png Naruto S405png (125).png Naruto S405png (124).png Naruto S405png (123).png Naruto S405png (126).png Naruto S405png (37).png Naruto S405png (40).png Naruto S405png (39).png Naruto S405png (38).png Naruto S405png (5).png Naruto S405png (21).png Naruto S405png (20).png Naruto S405png (19).png Naruto S405png (314).png Naruto S405png (313).png Naruto S405png (312).png Naruto S405png (306).png Naruto S405png (305).png Naruto S405png (304).png Naruto S405png (303).png Naruto S405png (302).png Naruto S405png (301).png Naruto S405png (300).png Naruto S405png (299).png Naruto S405png (298).png Naruto S405png (297).png Naruto S405png (294).png Naruto S405png (293).png Naruto S405png (292).png Naruto S405png (284).png Naruto S405png (283).png Naruto S405png (281).png Naruto S405png (280).png Naruto S405png (279).png Naruto S405png (278).png Naruto S405png (277).png Naruto S405png (266).png Naruto S405png (265).png Naruto S405png (264).png Naruto S405png (263).png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Akatsuki Category:Hidden Rain Village Category:Zombies Category:Body Alteration Category:Tattoo Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Summoning Category:Sealing Category:Ninja Category:Puppets Category:Spy Category:Weapon Summoning Category:Transportation Category:Indomitable Will Category:Killed In Action Category:Red Hair Category:Resurrected Category:Special Forces Category:Shonen Jump Category:Chunin Category:Military Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Teenagers Category:Kunoichi Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Female Category:A Class Category:Six Paths of Pain Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Ranks Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Marksmanship